


Für Immer Und Ewig

by LoadedRevolver



Series: Für Immer Und Ewig [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dom Schneider, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, collaring, sub Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a while to realise the truth. And then there's the times when you just know it's meant to be.





	Für Immer Und Ewig

It happened one cold and wet Berlin evening, as Christoph and Richard were enjoying a rare night in. Things had taken a horribly domesticated turn; Richard had cooked dinner for them both, with Christoph deciding that it was his turn to make the coffee and then load up the dishwasher. He’d shoo-ed Richard into the sitting room, and told him he could choose what to watch on the television.

Which led to Richard putting on a movie that ended up being something neither of them found interesting, and Christoph trying not to fall asleep on the sofa. Richard had failed, miserably, falling asleep with his head on Christoph’s lap. Christoph didn’t even bother trying to fight back the wave of pure love that washed over him as he ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, ignoring the tacky feel of hair gel that stuck to him.

_When the fuck did I get so lucky?_

 

Richard woke slowly, with sleep gluing his eyes shut and a sore neck from where he’d laid on Christoph’s lap. The movie had long ended, and a shitty American infomercial was now on the TV, trying to sell something that was useless and would probably fall apart the minute it was taken out of its packaging. Christoph’s hand was resting on his head, and he was snoring quietly. The sound always made Richard giggle, and then Christoph would try to look offended and swear that he didn’t snore, ever. Richard wasn’t sure when it had happened, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but falling in love with Schneider had been the easiest thing in the world to do. And when they’d discovered that their relationship was heading into deeper waters, they’d jumped into that headlong and with no hesitation. 

Richard didn’t move from where he lay, just gently turned onto his back and nuzzled against Christoph’s waist. He was happy enough to take in the scent that was uniquely Christoph, waiting for him to wake up. It didn’t take long. Christoph sighed, stretching as he woke and tried not to push Richard off of his lap. “Sleep well, Sir?”, Richard asked, pushing himself up, and stretching himself out fully. 

“Wasn’t really asleep. I sat and watched you sleep for a while, though. Did some thinking while it was quiet…...and we need to talk.”

Richard’s stomach churned. The last time someone he loved had said they needed to talk, it had ended with his wife handing him divorce papers and walking out of the door. Best not to mention the portrait she’d painted of him, complete with a bullet hole in his head. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried to keep the tremble in his voice under control.

“We do? Um….okay. Have I done something wrong?”

That question hit Christoph like a bucket of ice cold water. “What? NO! No, Richard, you haven’t, I just….well….I wanted to ask you something. _Scheiße_ , I’m fucking this up……” Richard had shuffled across to the other end of the sofa, putting space between them and trying to figure out just why Christoph was this nervous.

“I know I’m a pain in the ass, and that you’re way more experienced than I am at the whole Dom and sub thing, but I’m trying. It’s just that….fuck…...I love you, Schneider. Don’t leave me like everybody fucking else did….”

“Richard Zven Kruspe, stop babbling and bloody listen to me.” Christoph’s tone of voice was one that let Richard know he wasn’t putting up with his rambling. He settled for shutting up and nervously chewing on a fingernail.

“I love you too. I love you to the point where my head spins and my mind goes fuzzy just thinking about you. I look at you and still wonder when I got so lucky. I love you because you’re trying all of this new stuff, and not once have you complained. Hell, I even love the fact that you can piss me off and turn me on all at the same time. And I’m sorry I dropped this on you with no warning. I’m going nowhere, _schatz_. Not unless you want me to.” 

Christoph got up off the sofa, and headed towards their bedroom. He opened his side of the wardrobe, and found the small black velvet bag he’d brought back from New York. By the time he’d returned, Richard sat in the farthest corner of the sofa, legs curled underneath him and staring at yet another infomercial. Christoph knew he needed to switch into Dom mode if this was going to work.

“On your knees, Boy.”

Richard’s eyes widened. It had to be serious if Sir was here. He obviously wasn’t moving fast enough for Sir’s liking. “Did I stutter? On your knees, Boy. NOW.”

He managed to peel himself off of the sofa, going to his knees. Back straightened, hands behind him, head down, eyes to the floor. 

“Look at me.’

Sir’s voice was soft, but Richard knew not to disobey. He looked up at Sir, and saw nothing but love in his eyes.

“Do not ever doubt me, Boy. Ever. Yes, I am your Sir, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. If anything, I love you more because you want me to be your Sir. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Now, I have a question to ask you. You know that I would never do anything to you without your permission, right?”. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“So, I’ve accepted you as my Boy. But what I haven’t asked you yet is if you’d be willing to accept me as your Sir. Officially.”

Richard’s mouth dropped open in shock. This was a BIG THING. He knew he could say no, and things would stay the same. He’d still love Christoph, and Christoph would still love him. But this….this changed everything. The only thing he could compare this to was a marriage proposal. Christoph held out a black velvet bag, and knelt in front of Richard. His hands were shaking with nerves, and Richard watched as Christoph opened the bag.

“Just so you know how serious I am about this, I’ve never offered this to anyone else. I’ve never felt so sure about anything in my life. I bought this on the last trip to New York, because I knew then that I wanted this. I wanted to wait for the right time. And the last thing I wanted to do was make you worry.”

Christoph pulled out a beautiful thin, black leather collar, with muted black studs encircling it. 

“All I ask is that you answer honestly. If you want me to be your Sir, you know that I’d put you on a pedestal. No, scratch that. A throne. I’d give you the sun and moon if I could. To know that you’d trust me with your heart, your life, would be a gift. So…...do you accept?”

It took less than thirty seconds for Richard to answer.

“I do, Sir. I’d be proud to wear your collar. I want people to know that I belong to you.”

It was with shaking hands that Christoph managed to put the collar on his Boy, still not quite believing Richard had agreed to it. Once it was fastened, he kissed the top of Richard’s head before sitting on the floor beside him and holding him close.

_“Ich liebe dich. Für immer und ewig.”_

And Richard replied; _“Für immer und ewig.”_

**Author's Note:**

>  _Für immer und ewig_ : Always and forever
> 
> Again, apologies if I've unintentionally mangled the German language.


End file.
